Energy transmission to tissues can be used to treat a variety of medical conditions. Electrodes can be used to deliver energy to tissues and cells for the purpose of sensing, mapping, ablating, and/or stimulate muscles and/or nerves. Stimulation of muscles and/or nerves can be used to trigger signals to the brain or directly to a specified muscle cell/group. When the treatment requires removing or destroying a target tissue, thermal ablation therapy can be used to heat a target tissue with a surgical instrument such as a needle or probe electrode coupled to an energy source that heats the probe tip, the target tissue, or both. In such cases the thermal energy may be delivered directly by heating or cooling the probe or indirectly by generating energy fields within the tissue which in turn generate heat, or both. Energy fields commonly used to create heat indirectly are RF and acoustic energy fields. The goal for most ablation procedures is to achieve cell death quickly, precisely and with minimal to no collateral damage.
In the case of thermal ablation therapy for terminating destructive cardiac conductive pathways, energy can be delivered to the aberrant cells using minimally-invasive techniques such as an electrode-tip catheter. Pulmonary vein isolation via radio frequency catheter ablation has been demonstrated to be an effective treatment for some patients experiencing atrial fibrillation (AF). The cornerstone of the AF ablation procedures is electrical isolation of relatively large pulmonary vein antra. Ablation of large confluent areas or lines of ablation with older generation AF ablation devices is accomplished by point to point manipulation and RF application with the single electrode tip. The single electrode catheter technique is extremely time-consuming, complex and fraught by subjectivity. Furthermore, efficient and complete mapping of the electrical activity in target tissues often requires the placement of multiple catheters in the left atrium, the use of a 3D-mapping, and/or steering system. It is often desirable to create relatively large surface area lesions with relatively shallow depths of ablation.
Newer larger electrode arrays for “one shot” ablation have been used to improve catheter ablation treatments. These ablation systems have been adopted as a way to provide full contact to tissues having a complex 3-D anatomy and an overall larger lesion area. But known devices incorporate electrodes that are bulky, stiff and limited in their ability to be packed efficiently and effectively into the small space of the treatment catheter. The stiffness of these devices limits conformability against the tissue resulting in the need for additional repositioning and overlapping patterns to ensure uninterrupted lines of ablation.